


On the road again (SUPTOBER20)

by willowwisk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwisk/pseuds/willowwisk
Summary: my suptober fic.





	On the road again (SUPTOBER20)

It was their first week back on the road since the biggest god damn blizzard dean had ever experienced coated Lawrence, Kansas with enough snow to give fucking Elsa, (or whatever her name is, he didn’t see the movie…) a run for her money.

They all climbed into baby, and dean turned the key in the ignition, she turned over, then nothing. Again, key, turn, and the low rumbling of her engine struggling, and nothing. He pounded the steering wheel. “Damnit!, he cursed. Jack flinched in the back seat. 

“Dean, is something wrong with the Impala?” Cas asked from his seat next to Dean. “Don’t worry Cas, she gets a little finicky when it gets this cold,” Sam reassured him, and then laid his hand on Jack’s knee in an attempt to calm him down, as he could see Jack tensing up.

Here they were, stuck in the side yard of some abandoned warehouse, freezing their nuts off, and the car won’t fucking start. They couldn’t exactly call triple-A, too many questions. ‘Sir, but why are you stuck in ass-crack nowhere next to an abandoned warehouse?’ no thank you, Dean thought. In reality, they were there to check and see if a vamps nest that they had ‘dealt with’ a few months ago had popped back up, because a kid had gone missing a few weeks ago, but it seemed that it was just a normal disappearance.

Dean tried the ignition again, but this time it didt’t even try to start. “What the actual FUCK!” Dean said, very loudly, if not screamed. He got out of the car, letting the frigid air leak into an already cool car, resulting in a chorus of “DEEEAANN”s from the passengers. 

Dean did something under the hood and came back into the car. “Batteries dead,” he commented dryly. “What are we going to do now?” Cas asked. “ we’re gonna have to wait until we can get someone to jump the car, probably in the morning when one of us can walk to the main road.” Sam answered before Dean could get a smart- ass comment out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes had passed, and they were all freezing. all being Sam and Dean, of course, Jack and Cas were fine. “ damn Dean it’s really cold in here.” Sam shared, stating the obvious. 

“Are you guys cold?” Jack asked, “yes guys, do you require warmth?” Cas added. Cas leaned back and told jack something, seemingly asking him something.

A few moments later, they were enveloped in two pairs of soft wings, lulling them softly to sleep.


End file.
